Etre une gaufre, c'est trop cool!
by Maeve Fantaisie
Summary: "Là, les yeux sans couleur de Derek s'écarquillèrent. Sa voix monta involontairement d'une octave: - Est-il drogué?" "Méchants" de la saison 3 cités façon Stiles. Sterek. :)


**Titre:** Etre une gaufre, c'est trop cool!

**Auteur:** Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) )

**Prompt:** "Etre une gaufre, c'est trop cool!" (oui, oui. Mon titre est tellement imaginatif...)

**Couple:** Sterek, j'en ai bien peur. XD

**Note: ** Petite fic écrite pour le Marathon des Fanfictions 2013, 1er round. J'ai lu le prompt, et ma tête a fait "Stiles!". Je suis désolée.

**Note 2:** SPOILS SAISON 3. Enfin, les "méchants" sont cités façon Stiles. Leur identité reste conservée. :'D

Bonne lecture?

* * *

**Etre une gaufre, c'est trop cool!**

Stiles était encore plus bizarre que d'habitude aujourd'hui.

- Non mais Derek, _réfléchis_: si on était tous des gaufres, tout serait tellement plus simple! Plus de kanimas, plus de loups alphas, plus de druides démoniaques! On fondrait sous la langue, on serait _sucrés_! Bien sûr, toi j'ai du mal à t'imaginer "sucré" alors je pense que tu serais plutôt une gaufre au beurre salé. Hmmm. Délicieux quand même!

Derek redressa un sourcil, lennnntement, et observa l'adolescent.

Ne trouvant rien de particulier par rapport à d'habitude, il se tourna vers Scott:

- A-t-il mangé quelque chose de bizarre, ce matin?

Scott haussa les épaules avec impuissance.

- Je ne sais pas du tout, Derek. Mais je ne pense pas. Extérieurement, il semble comme d'habitude en tout cas.

Stiles enchaînait, ne semblant pas les écouter:

- Des gaufres. Ce serait la _belle vie_. Trop cool! Même plus besoin de réfléchir! Plus besoin de monter des plans abracadabrantesques pour essayer de s'en sortir: les gros-méchants-pas-beaux nous laisseraient tranquilles!

- Oui. A moins qu'ils aiment les gaufres.

A la remarque de Derek, Scott ricana légèrement avant de se reprendre, mais Stiles ne le remarqua pas.

- On n'aurait même plus besoin de _dire_ "abracadabrantesque"! Parce que, franchement, essayez de répéter le mot plusieurs fois et très vite: abracadabrantesque, abracada-

Derek échangea un regard avec Scott. Ils soupirèrent.

Stiles se tut soudain, les fixant tous les deux avec sérieux:

- Bien sûr, vous, vous seriez des _gaufres-garous_.

Là, les yeux sans couleur de Derek s'écarquillèrent. Sa voix monta involontairement d'une octave:

- Est-il _drogué_?

Scott avait l'air lui aussi sensiblement plus affolé.

- Je te _jure_ que je ne sais pas, Derek! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Il est comme ça depuis ce matin! Et encore: tu ne l'as pas entendu délirer sur les _pancakes_!

Au mot de "pancake", un sourire définitivement lubrique s'afficha sur les lèvres de l'adolescent.

- Huuuumm. _Pancakes_.

Le sourcil de Derek _tiqua_.

- Je ne veux absolument pas savoir.

Stiles continua de babiller dans son coin comme si les deux autres n'étaient pas là, et Scott lança un regard suppliant à Derek.

Derek souffla. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il commençait à s'inquiéter sérieusement, mais n'en montra rien.

Sous la force de sa volonté, ses doigts ne tremblèrent pas quand il demanda:

- L'as-tu emmené à Deaton?

Derek crut que Scott évitait son regard, mais non; il fixa simplement son meilleur ami, clairement perdu.

- Il a dit qu'on ne pouvait qu'attendre avant d'en savoir plus. Et qu'en attendant il devait être surveillé. Mais il ne peut pas le garder à la clinique.

Le front de Derek se plissa, perplexe:

- Il a dit ça?

Etrange. Scott ne le regardait toujours pas.

- Oui. Et moi, j'ai cours...

La voix de Scott se fit gémissante et c'est à ce moment qu'il se tourna vers lui.

Ah. La fameuse Attaque Des Yeux de Chiot, comme dirait Stiles.

Bien sûr. C'était pour cela qu'il était venu à lui.

Derek grommela mais ne répondit rien. A la place, il fit revenir Stiles près d'eux, le saisissant sans grande douceur par le bras et le rapprochant de lui pour observer ses yeux.

Ils n'étaient pas particulièrement différents de d'habitude; pas plus brillants, pas injectés de sang. Ils papillonnèrent tandis que Derek posait ses doigts sur la tempe, longs cils fouettant les joues constellées de taches comme d'étoiles, yeux noisette soudain larges, larges, éclat perdu et comme pris au piège.

Les battements de coeur de Stiles s'accélérèrent. Peut-être avait-il de la fièvre?

Derek grogna.

- Okay. Je le prends avec moi. Mais, Scott: tu me revaudras ça.

- Bien entendu!...

Le sourire de Scott était tremblant, sa réponse un peu précipitée et trop aiguë, mais Derek se contenta d'hausser un sourcil dans sa direction avant de tirer Stiles derrière lui. Si Scott aussi commençait à agir bizarrement, eh bien, tant pis pour lui. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper des deux.

Dans son dos, Stiles adressa un clin d'oeil à Scott, clairement fier de lui, et Scott résista à l'envie de porter sa main à sa bouche pour se _ronger les ongles_.

Que Stiles se trouvât un nouveau béguin pour _Derek Hale_ était déjà étrange et dangereux en soi, même si Scott s'y habituerait comme à toutes les excentricités de son meilleur ami. Mais là, alors qu'il venait de découvrir ses sentiments, Stiles avait voulu _agir_, de suite, et Scott se disait maintenant qu'ils auraient peut-être dû attendre. Réfléchir plus.

Comme tentative d'approche du loup alpha, il y avait franchement mieux.

Derek _grogna_, entraînant toujours Stiles par le bras.

- T'as quand même intérêt à te tenir à carreau. Oh, et pas de gaufre au déjeuner, je te préviens.

- Oui...

Les coeurs, dans les yeux de Stiles, étaient visibles _depuis la lune_.

Scott se frappa le visage d'une main.

Stiles était _mort_.

XXX

FIN.


End file.
